Crossovers Galore
by Typewriterman
Summary: What can an Author do to stave off the plot bunnies? Give them a place to stampede, of course! [Chapter 1: Rukia no Hibi] [on Hiatus]


**Rukia no Hibi  
**

* * *

She had woken up as she always had on her days off. She wormed out of the heavily draped blanket around her, and stretched out her cramped muscles with a tired groan and a wide mouthed yawn. The cold air and a slight breeze sent a chill up her spine. 

"Brrr…." She shivered softly, and once again wrapped the blanket around herself. Rukia smiled as she felt the Goose bumps melt away from her skin, and began her trek towards cleaning up for the day. Her vision was still blurry, which was possibly why she kept bumping into things, but eventually she found her way there.

After a fresh splash of water onto her face, the female Shinigami was hit with a few realizations…first off, when had Sereitei installed faucets, like that of regular humans? Even more questionable…why was everything so big? "I must be hallucinating…" Rukia quickly rubbed her eyes, "…maybe I'm still tired?" Opening up her violet eyes again, she looked around with mouth agape.

A soft groan behind her caused Rukia to yelp, and knowing that she was less than presentable in her choice of sleeping clothes, she immediately moved to cover herself, pulling away to hide from anyone behind her. She felt some resistance, but managed to hide behind the bathroom door, resulting in a heavy thump. "Ow, damn it!" a gruff voice immediately followed.

"Who the hell are you!?" Rukia yelled while peeking from behind the door, but saw the hallway behind her was empty. Turning around again, a second heavy thump hit a nearby bathtub, and an even more pained groan. "A-a giant!!" She screamed upon seeing the huge orange haired monster.

She quivered from surprise and backed up as far away as she could, but the huge monster just seemed to follow her, screamed loudly and wailing his hands around with terror…

--

Ichigo was sore from fighting when he dropped into his bed. Of all the things that he didn't need, was waking up early for school the next day. He had decided to just skip that day, maybe make up for it in a weekend detention (which he would most likely skip, and make up for later on). Luck happened to grant him, of course, a headache inducing alarm.

"Ow, damn it!" he groaned out. His head was throbbing, and his eyes blurry from sheer fatigue. Looking around, Ichigo realized he was lying right in front of the bathroom; its wooden door lightly bouncing off of his bruised forehead. "I don't remember sleepwalk-AHH!!" was all he could grumble to himself, as he was suddenly tossed into the bathroom by an unseen force by his wrist.

As the door frame was higher than it was wider, and Ichigo was swung horizontally and not vertically, it was a painful realization for the orange haired teen as he was tossed into the room—more bruises on top of his already sore previous ones from the other day. He finally came to a halt; the bathtub providing a heavy enough obstacle against his softer, fleshier body, when he heard a sudden gasp…a scared, female one…

"Owww…" he managed to wheeze out, as his arms were bent uncomfortably against the cabinet sink; with a weak grip he grabbed onto the counter with his left hand, and attempted to do the same with his right, but with no feeling at all. "Wha…?" Ichigo opened an eye to see what the problem was.

Two large violet eyes stared back at him, framed by messy raven hair and a mouth held agape. It was hard to take for him to take his eyes off, especially with the manner of her dress (or lack of one). Every blink Ichigo made was like a flip book of photos as the strangely _small _girl inhaled a deep breath, before shrieking at the top of her lungs.

"A…a…GIANT!!"

* * *

**Some words from the Typewriter**

Just needed to get this idea out of my head,and back to the groove of writing fanfiction.

I guess this'll be where I'll be putting my crossover fics from now on, because I really..._really _don't think I have the capacity to keep coming up with whole story lines. I encourage you (the reader) to continue the plot if you want, but do me a favor and just tell me so I can "_get my read o_n", ok?...

Seriously though, I've got the ideas for all my other fics, but honestly, I just end up procrastinating from actually typing them up, you know? I have snippets done here and there, although I'm not promising anything...it _is _summer after all...

**_...legalities..._**

Based off of two works not created by me...but it's funner to see if you know which ones... (You suck if you can't guess one of them, haha)


End file.
